Tom Riddle
Tom Marvolo Riddle (December 31, 1926 - May 2, 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard and considered to be the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. He was the son of wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Sr., and witch Merope Gaunt, who died shortly after childbirth. He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin and was ordered to finish his work. Tom Riddle Sr. left his wife soon after she became pregnant with their son, having been released from the enchantment of a love potion which had started their relationship. Their son, Tom Riddle, was born and raised in a Muggle orphanage, but eventually attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1938-1945) and was sorted into Slytherin house. Tom Riddle was the most talented pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. To the school at large he appeared to be an exceedingly handsome and polite child, In reality, however, Riddle was cruel, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, psychopathic and megalomaniacal. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, Riddle left Hogwarts and went on to a brief employment at Borgin and Burkes, before disappearing from public view completely. Having embraced the Dark Arts he encountered in his travels, the former Tom Riddle, now known exclusively as Lord Voldemort, raised an enormous army comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterwards, as well as many dark creatures. This army, known as the Death Eaters, began a campaign of terror and violence never before seen in Britain. After hearing half of a prophecy referring to a single being with the power to destroy him, Voldemort set off to kill Harry Potter, to whom he believed the prophecy referred. After murdering Harry's parents, Lily and James, Voldemort turend his wand upon the boy, but due to Lily Potter's loving sacrifice, Voldemort's curse backfired on him and his body was destroyed. Stripped of his physical form, Voldemort fled to a far-flung forest in Albania, to await the day when he could regain a body and return to power. After thirteen years of waiting that day would finally arive, and with the use of Potter's own blood, the Dark Lord rose again. Although he initially laid low, Voldemort was soon forced into the open, and began his bloody conquest of the wizarding world anew. After two years of constant warfare, Voldemort finally gained control of the Ministry of Magic, and ruled relatively unopposed, save for a few pockets of resistance. Despite his hold over the country, Voldemort was still unsatisfied, as he had yet to remove the danger the prophecy presented to him. After learning of Potter's location, Voldemort set out to destroy the boy once and for all launcing his entire amassed force against Hogwarts. Upon arriving at the school, Voldermot was met by a full scale rebellion of Hogwarts staff and students along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the residents of Hogsmeade. As the battle progressed the Death Eaters were driven into the Great Hall, where Voldemort engaged Harry Potter in a duel, and, because all of his Horcruxes were destroyed, Tom Riddle was finally killed once and for all. Tom Riddle's mutilated soul was then trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on or return as a ghost. Information *Born: December 31, 1926, Wool's Orphanage, London *Died: May 2, 1998 (aged 71), Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle *Blood Status: Half-blood *Marital Status: Single *Also Known As: **Lord Voldemort (self-proclaimed title and chosen name) **You-Know-Who (used by those who were too afraid or if it is too dangerous to refer to him by his chosen name) **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (used along the same lines as "You-Know-Who") **The Dark Lord **Your Lordship (used by Peter Pettigrew) **Heir of Slytherin *Titles: **Prefect **Head Boy **Dark Lord **Heir of Slytherin *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Bald (formerly black) *Eye Color: Red (formerly dark) *Skin Color: White *Boggart: His own corpse *Wand: 13.5", Yew, phoenix feather core *Patronus: Unable to conjure one as he never had a happy thought *Occupation: Assistant at Borgin and Burkes (formerly) *House: Slytherin Family Members *Salazar Slytherin (ancestor) *Cadmus Peverell (ancestor) *Corvinus Gaunt (antecedent) *Tom Riddle Sr. (father) *Merope Gaunt (mother) *Thomas Riddle (paternal grandfather) *Mary Riddle (paternal grandmother) *Marvolo Gaunt (maternal grandfather) *Morfin Gaunt (maternal uncle) *James Potter (distant cousin) *Harry Potter (distant cousin) Biography Childhood Tom Riddle grew up in a dingy orphanage, completely unaware of his wizarding heritage. Since the Muggle orphanage staff did not know anything about his mother, they did not know about his magical background. Instead, they believed that Merope was a circus worker, as Mrs. Cole told Albus Dumbledore shortly before his first meeting with Tom. It is unknown whether or not the orphanage staff relayed this to Tom before his first encounter with Dumbledore. Despite his ignorance of his mother's true background, Tom did have some grasp on his abilities beyond that of normal magical children of his same age, however, as well as an unusually high degree of control over them. Tom could move objects with his mind and cause them to travel floating wherever he wished, manipulate animals and creatures as he wished, speak Parseltongue, and use his power to inflict harm on other orphans. After getting into a fight with fellow orphan Billy Stubbs, he used his powers to hang the boy's rabbit from the rafters. On one occasion, he took two orphans, Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson, into a cave, where he performed an act so horrifying that the two orphans traumatized into silence. Young Tom Riddle also stole from other orphans and hid their things in his cupboard like trophies. Albus Dumbledore later stopped him from this hobby. Category:Unfinished pages